


Convince me

by hammybro



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Consensual rape fantasy, Cum Eating, Dom/sub, Fluff, Humiliation, M/M, Rape Fantasy, Rimming, Sub Gabe, Top Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 00:52:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21365467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hammybro/pseuds/hammybro
Summary: Gabriel has being trying to convince Jack with his rape fantasy for months now. Jack doesn't think he can handle it, but after a 3 month long mission without seeing Gabriel, Jack is frustrated and horny and is willing to help him out with his wishes.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	Convince me

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've ever written with R76 let alone a rape/non-con piece so please be nice and give feedback <3 I just loved this pairing so much and have read so many good pieces I needed to put my thoughts about them into words.

At first, Jack had been surprised at the request. Gabriel usually didn't take command when it came to things in the bedroom - yet here he was asking to be surprised in the middle of the night, tied up and taken advantage of. It was a surprise to Jack as he was always the kinkier one. Gabriel couldn't count the number of hours he'd probably spent nestled under Jacks thighs, face in his ass - or the nights lost choking on his cock, trying to see through watering eyes. He just wanted to please him, _always - _be a good boy. He wanted Jack to take control and slowly rip away every meaningful part of him one night, leaving him a breathless, wet mess. He wanted Jack to know that he belonged to him in every single way. 

Over the past few weeks Gabriel had practically begged Jack to do this. He would ask him every time they fucked, making sure Jack knew that he was serious, showing off different toys he could use and telling the blond boy about different scenarios he thought of.

"You could grab me after a mission in the hangar," he would start off, staring at Jack with puppy dog eyes, fully enveloped in the fantasy. "I would be tired and sweaty, wouldn't stand a chance against your strong arms. You could pin me down, tie me up with yards of rope and tell me to be a quiet little slut, because _anybody _could hear us. You could do anything you wanted to me, I have everything you need, trust me Jack, _please." _

Gabriel would eventually trail off every-time when Jack laughed, taken back at the way he was so obsessed with this one fantasy. "You can't be serious, right?" He would say with a huge smirk on his face. "Can't we just stick to fucking in the bedroom, Gabe? I like control but I don't want to hurt you _that_ bad." Gabriel would groan and promise himself that he would convince the man next time. 

* * *

Gabriel had been on a mission with Blackwatch for the last 3 months, only coming back today. Jack had greeted him as the drop ship arrived at the hangar, watching as the man scolded Jesse for probably the 100th time he had done something wrong during the time they had been away. The cowboy held his tongue and left the hangar with the rest of the Blackwatch agents, leaving Gabriel and Jack alone. Jack moved towards the man with a weak smile, arms open, signaling for a hug. He could see how tired Gabriel's eyes were. He could only imagine how _exhausted _he was spending all that time away.

They had tried to keep as much contact as possible but it was a drawn out stealth mission so communications had to be kept to a minimum. Jack had tried to talk dirty to Gabriel over the phone one night, both of them close to blowing their loads as they quipped back and forth different things they were going to do to each-other once Gabriel got back to base. The target they were looking for, however, conveniently made an appearance and Gabriel had to end the call in a flash, leaving Jack pissed and horny. _Very horny _\- and that was only halfway through the 3 months. 

Jack wrapped his arms around Gabriels shoulders, pulling him into tight hug. He took off his beanie and ran his fingers through his slowly growing buzz cut and planted soft kisses along his neck. "Im really glad you're back. You're so beautiful, Gabe," Jack whispered, pulling out of the hug and looking into his eyes. 

"I'm also so _tired,"_ Gabriel groaned, pulling a bag onto his back with what only Jack could assume was full of equipment and paperwork the man would have to spend the night filling out.

Jack frowned, motioning to the door. "I know, you go fill out your paperwork and I'll get you something to eat. I'll be waiting in our room for when you're finished in a couple of hours, alright? Don't work too hard." 

Gabriel let out a small laugh. "I wont, I promise. See you in a couple hours boy scout." With that, Gabriel made his way out of the door and into his office. Jack smiled, knowing the man was going to have a long night ahead of him. 

* * *

A sigh escaped Gabriel's lips as he finished up the last sheet of paperwork he needed for the missions de-brief. He had been in his office for over 3 hours now, wrist aching from the pen he had been writing with and eyes slowly closing every time he stopped fighting to stay awake. Filing the paper work away, he started to clear his desk, taking some empty coffee mugs over to a nearby sink and began washing them. As he let the sink fill with warm water, he heard a click from the door behind him, but was much too tired to turn his head and look to see who it was. He groaned - probably Jesse here to argue with him some more, or perhaps it was Captain Amari urging him to hurry up with the paperwork as if he hadn't been in another country for the past 3 months. His train of thought stopped as he heard the door slam shut violently behind him.

"You know you're supposed to knock right? Jesus, do they teach the agents in this place manners?" He muttered, turning the tap off. "I've been here filling out paperwork all night, I don't have the time for-" His words were cut off by a hand clasped tightly against his mouth. In his shock, Gabriel thrashed violently, trying to get away from the persons weight on-top of him. "Get the _fuck_ off me." He tried to scream into the hand, but a kick to his leg sent him doubled over the sink.

Through his heavy breathing, he looked into the water, seeing the reflection of a blond man behind him. It was Jack. Gabriels eyes widened in surprise. He took his left hand and squeezed his fingers three times into Jack's hips, singling that it was okay for him to continue, something they had talked about countless times when discussing this moment. How could it not be okay? He had been dreaming of this happening for as long as he could remember - now it was actually _real._ Jack nodded, and got right back into the fantasy Gabriel so desperately wanted. He quickly let his hand fall from Gabriel's mouth and instead used it to tug his hair upright so that he could no longer see his reflection.

"Listen here you little slut - keep quiet and do everything I say and I'll try to be as nice to you as possible. You don't, and you'll be in a whole world of pain, do you understand me?" Jack growled, pulling tighter on the mans hair.

"_Fuck you_." Gabriel said through gritted teeth, trying to turn his head to look at Jack. 

Jack laughed. "So it's going to be like that, huh? Always heard you were one that struggled to follow orders. That'll change tonight." Jack kept a tight fist in the mans hair and reached down to a bag next to him with the other. He was flustered, yet controlled, just wanting to drive Gabriel crazy with everything he was going to do to him, but remembering to make sure everything was okay first. He took out a length of rope and began tying his wrists together behind his back. He then knelt down to Gabriel's ankles, tying them as well, but loose enough so that Gabriel could be spread well for him later. 

"You're hurting me, f-fuck stop, you asshole," Gabriel spat out as he tried to get away from Jack, thrashing in every direction possible, head trying to move in a direction that would give him some clarity of the situation. 

"Didn't I tell you to be quiet?" Jack muttered, venom gripping to the words as they fell out of his mouth. In this moment it was genuinely as if he _hated _Gabriel, despised every word he said and every movement he made. He pulled out another item from his bag - a dildo gag. "This'll shut you up. I'm sure you won't be too sad about it anyway, you do love things in your mouth, don't you, whore?" He laughed, strapping the device into Gabriel's mouth. Gabriel panicked as his airway was momentarily cut off, and gagged around the piece in his mouth. Jack roughly secured the leather strap around the back of his head and clasped it to the tightest setting. Tears filled Gabriel's eyes as he realised he was utterly helpless at this point - Jack could take advantage of him anyway he wanted. This scared him, yet he could feel the tent in his shorts rising up as he became hard. 

Jack moved his hand to Gabriel's crotch, smirking as he realised what was happening. "Christ, hard already? Just from a strap in the mouth and a bit of a beating? The things the guy's say around this place about you are true..." Jack trailed off, trying to rile Gabriel up. He took the mans wrists, now bound in rope and dragged him to his desk away from the sink. 

"Bend over. Legs apart. Head on the desk." He growled, feeling his cock get hard at the anxiety he could see in Gabriel's eyes. Gabriel made an effort to move to the desk as quickly as possible, but it was hard with his wrists and ankles bound together. 

"Faster. Before I have to make you." Jack demanded, giving him daggers. Gabriel nodded furiously, not wanting to get on the wrong side of the man now that he realised how helpless he was. Gabriel bent over the desk, head down as far as he could, trying to block out what was happening to him. He spread his legs as far as possible and stuck his ass up in the air, presenting it to Jack.

Jack licked his lips. "There, that wasn't so hard was it?" He laughed, taking a few steps towards Gabriel. His hands met with Gabriel's ass, slowly smoothing it over, admiring how plump and round it was, as if he hadn't had the privilege of using it every night for the past few years. It looked _delicious. _Feeling even more blood rushing to the cock in his pants, he furiously pulled down Gabriel's shorts, then palmed at the waistband of his underwear, pulling them down too. Jack whistled, feeling his mouth dry up at the sight. "No wonder everyone in the base has used this ass, how could they resist?" He said, kneeling down and grabbing Gabriel's cheeks apart with his hands. Jack stared at his puffy hole; it had clearly been aching for a cock over the last 3 months, and tonight it was finally going to get that wish. One of his fingers slowly trailed down it, rubbing the ring of muscle.

A moan escaped Gabriels lips around the gag as Jack continued the inspection of his ass. He wanted to make the most of this after the man had been away for so long. "Didn't think it'd be this tight, you know, with all the cocks you've taken." He chuckled, slowly pushing a finger into Gabriel's hole, feeling his legs begin to shake. He added another finger through Gabriel's pleas to use some lube, and revelled in the feeling of scissoring the man open dryly, hoping he could feel every aching thrust. Jack brought his fingers all the way from Gabriel's hole and he sighed loudly in relief, but screamed just as loudly when they jammed back into him without warning.

"Thought I was done did you?" Jack questioned harshly. "I'll use you however and whenever I want, do you understand?" His breathing quickened up as he began thrusting quickly into Gabriel with all his strength, worried he was going to make him sick at this point. "If we use lube it'll be on my watch, but right now I'm enjoying the little sounds of pain you're making as I use your tight fucking hole." 

Jack's fingers actually left Gabriel this time, with a wet pop; he was already soaking wet and Jack had only been fingering him for a few moments. "See? Don't even need lube when you're such a slut, you're dripping already. Practically _begging_ for it. God, you're a fucking disgrace." Jack got back up onto his two feet and started buckling his belt, freeing his aching cock ready to find a tight, warm space to use. 

Gabriel tried to turn his head, hearing small moans escape Jack as he leisurely pumped at his fat cock, preparing it for his entrance. "_N-no, please, don't do this_." His muted words fell out as he tried to say them around the gag, panicked legs trying to kick in Jacks direction. 

"Hmm, sorry didn't hear that, want to speak up?" Jack smirked as he lined himself up with Gabriel's entrance. "Pull your cheeks apart for me." He groaned, wanting to get a good view at how he was going to destroy Gabriel. 

"I-I can't, hands tied. Mhmp" Gabriel groaned, frustrated at how he couldn't get any clear words out behind the gag. He felt tears prick his eyes as the tip of Jack's cock pushed at his hole.

"Spread your fucking cheeks. _NOW_." Jack barked, slapping Gabriel hard around the face. He was going to have to explain _that _bruise to the other agents. Gabriel tried to comply, breathing heavily - almost hyperventilating, and spread his hands apart as far as possible, weakly holding his cheeks open so Jack could take a good look at his hole. 

Jack licked his lips, rock hard at Gabriel's compliance for him. "Perfect." He slowly pushed his cock through the ring of muscle and then brought it out again, only to quickly thrust it back, sending a shock down Gabriel's spine, buckling his legs in the process. Jack set an unbearable pace, thrusting in and out of Gabriel like he was going on another 3 month mission tomorrow. Gabriel groaned at the wet sloppy sounds his hole made, gripping around Jack's skin, their balls slapping together as musk and moans filled the air. Jack's hand traveled down to grip Gabriel's uncut leaking cock, spreading some of his pre-cum around the foreskin and pumping it, almost matching the pace of his own cock in Gabriel's ass. Jack continued this torture for several minutes, saliva escaping Gabriel's mouth from the gag planted deeply down his throat, the cock in his ass and the hand gripped tightly around his own leaking member. 

Gabriel let out a muffled scream. "Hmph gonna c-cum, please." His legs were shaking as one of Jack's hands continued to travel up and down his foreskin and one was planted firmly in his hair, keeping a tight grip on his movement. Jack quickly removed his hand from Gabriel's cock, making sure he didn't cum. 

"No you're not, I'm here to use you. You're here to please me, you'll get no satisfaction out of this. Understand?" Jack growled, tugging at Gabriel's hair even tighter. Gabriel screamed in frustration at his orgasm building up and at the loss of the warm hand gripping his cock. Suddenly Jack set an even more punishing pace and began moaning hard behind Gabriel. Both of his hands moved to his hips to steady him in place, ready for when he came. "Gonna cum in your fucking hole." Jack gritted through his teeth, his breath loud and hot. Gabriel moaned at the words that fell out of his mouth and that sent Jack over the edge. His cock emptied huge white loads into Gabriel's hole, some small beads escaping and dripping down his thick tanned thighs. "No, _fuck." _He breathed. "Want you to taste the mess I've made." Keeping his cock deep within Gabriel, he moved his hands quickly to remove the leather strap around his head and take out the gag. Gabriel coughed and spluttered saliva now that he could breathe properly again. Jack's fingers travelled down to where his cum had met Gabriel's thighs and scooped it up, shoving it deep down Gabriel's throat, causing him to choke. "Something to shut you up."

Jack slowly removed his cock from Gabriel's hole, making sure that none of the hot cum escaped him. He scooped it all out with his fingers, making Gabriel suck hard on the sticky mess he had made. "Like the taste of yourself, whore? Huh?" He asked harshly, with a deafening slap to one of Gabriel's cheeks. Gabriel let out something between a cry and a moan as he took pleasure in licking clean Jack's fingers and tried to ignore the pain and frustration searing through him as he still hadn't been allowed permission to cum. 

"P-please may I come now?" He asked, his words now clear with the absence of the gag. Jack laughed ferociously, shoving his fingers in Gabriel's ass and scooping out more cum. "Fuck, _Jack, please. Please_. I'm begging you. I-I cant do this." Gabriel was on the verge of tears now, and the only thing that deafened his cries were the covered fingers returning to his mouth and deepthroating him.

"You didn't think I was done yet, did you?" Jack said breathlessly, letting his fingers leave Gabriel's mouth as he began fully taking his pants off. He took his bottom half off - shoes, belt and pants being thrown to the side as he gripped Gabriel's bound wrists. "You really believe I'd give a _slut _like you a little fuck and be done? I'm here for some fun, make no mistake of it." Gabriel cried in frustration as Jack tugged the ropes around his wrists and moved him to the couch in his office. Gabriel thrashed the entire way there, begging not to be used any further, choking on the feel of Jack's hot cum travelling down his throat. He protested until he was thrown harshly onto the couch on his back, with the back of his head sitting against the arm rest. 

"Now its your turn, you're going to fuck _me_ and you'll like it." Jack growled. 

"No, no, no - please I'll do anything. Please, Jack, _fuck_, you wouldn't" Gabriel tried to make a run for it, but only made it as far as a few steps from the couch with both his wrists and ankles bound. Jack didn't even try to stop him - instead laughing at the helpless situation he was in. He wasn't going _anywhere. _He slowly stepped over to Gabriel, watching him as the flustered man wormed around on the floor, trying to get free from his bounds. 

"Don't think so." He muttered, picking Gabriel up from his wrists with little to no effort and throwing him back on the couch. Gabriel looked up at Jack through tears and nodded to let him know it was alright to keep going. Fuck, he'd be mad if Jack stopped any time soon. "You're going to clean me up first, understand?" Gabriel was floating in a world of his own, staring up at Jacks half hard cock, taking in the sight of his body. His blond ruffled hair and blue eyes made him look innocent even in a role like this and he knew he was in safe hands - that Jack did this because he loved him. He really did. Gabriel's eyes travelled down to his flushed cheeks and then met with his toned pecs and abs. God, he really was lucky. He was snapped out of it when another slap was planted on his face.

"Have you got hearing problems now, whore? Side effect of all the cock that goes in your hole on a daily basis? You'll fucking answer me when I speak to you, understand?" He screamed, spitting on Gabriel's face, and the man below was convinced he was going to fly into a violent rage. 

"Y-yes okay, please just, _please_." Gabriel cried out, and Jack realised he was aching for it. Triumphantly getting him to finally shut up, Jack hovered over Gabriel's face, spreading his thighs and then his ass with big hands so that the man could get a clear view of his hole. 

"Hope you like the taste of my sweat, this whole encounter has got me worked up." Jack muttered as he lowered his ass onto Gabriel's face. "This shit better be sparkling clean by the time I decide you're fucking me." He finished, planting both cheeks onto Gabriel's face. "Get to work then, slut."

Gabriel moaned as his vision went black. Jack's soft balls hung just below his nostrils, giving him the strong scent of sweat and musk he had been talking about. It was over powering and tears pricked at Gabriel's eyes as he realised there was no escape from this. Jack's hole was planted firmly at his mouth and Gabriel reluctantly moved his tongue to cover a wet stripe across it as not to make Jack any angrier. He could hear the man utter a small moan on-top of him as he pushed Gabriel's face further into his ass. Gabriel began licking quickly into Jack's hole, knowing that the quicker he got him off, he would be allowed to cum. With that, Gabriel tongued at Jack's ass like he had never been below it before. Spit dribbled from his mouth and covered Jack's entire ass. 

"I said I need to be licked clean. Thats my fucking balls too, _Gabriel_." He said with hatred in his voice. Gabriel obliged, letting out a weak moan as he began edging his nose into Jack's balls, sniffing wildly at them to try and envelop himself in Jack's manly scent even more. His tongue moved back and forth from Jack's hole to his balls, prodding at the ring of muscle, searching deeper as if it were his cock, then licking in all different directions towards his balls, trying to lift the base with his tongue to lick up more of the mans sweat. The moans that left Jack's mouth from above were confirmation to Gabriel that he was doing a _great_ job and he continued to mash his entire face up into Jack's ass as if he were worshiping the thing.

He loved every part of Jack and his ass was no exception, it was perfectly rounded - his cheeks soft and his hole even tighter than Gabriel's given the fact he was on top most of the time. Gabriel's favourite part however, were his balls, that hung _so fucking low. _Even looking at Jack's crotch fully clothed drove him wild, knowing that the weight of them were dragging his underwear down. Jack's cock was by no means small, but his balls were almost twice the size of it, and Gabriel could happily spend an entire lifetime nestled up below them, slowly suffocating and being ordered to clean the sweat and musk off of them.

Gabriel was snapped out of his wild train of thought as Jack lifted his ass from his face. He realised how much of a mess he had made, how _into _it he had gotten when spit from his mouth had managed to make it down to his chest and he could feel his lips red raw. He looked up at Jack through tired eyes, with his ass still hovering above him, as if he was deciding whether he wanted to go for another round. His balls hung inches from Gabriel's mouth and he was tempted to edge up ever so slightly and take them both in his mouth, sucking hard to please the man. With that, Jack left Gabriel lying there on the couch, waiting. When he returned he had brought the dildo gag back. _Fuck. _He had forgotten about that. 

"Like I said earlier," Jack said, trailing off to fasten the leather strap around Gabriel's face once again as he moaned at the loss of air. "I'm here to use you. You're not getting any pleasure from this - this is _all for me_. In fact, I'm not even going to touch your pathetic cock." Gabriel's eyes shot wide open upon hearing this. This couldn't be happening. Jack had promised he could fuck him. He _needed_ to cum.

"B-but you said-" He started, trying to speak again through the gag, but was cut off by another harsh slap to the face.

"I know what I fucking said. I'm the one in charge here, do you understand?" Jack growled and lowered his ass to Gabriel's face once more. 

Shit. Now it was clear to Gabriel what was happening.

Jack lowered his ass onto the dildo, his hole slowly consuming the black member. It had to be at least 10 inches but Jack's tightness swallowed it effortlessly as he moaned at the feeling of being full. 'And Jack had the audacity to call _him _the whore?' He thought, as the blond man above him settled his wrists to either side of Gabriel's hips to keep steady and began thrusting greedily into the massive cock, knowing this would easily make the one below him blow his load. Jack's balls slapped Gabriel's chin as he set a quick pace, the cock continually disappearing into his hole like it was nothing. He could see how flushed Jack's cheeks were above him and he could tell he was close to cumming just from a few minutes on the dildo. 

"Thrust into me, f-fuck, _now_." He ordered, and Gabriel began doing just that. He bobbed his head up and down, although hard under the weight of Jack's massive body. Jack was a complete mess now, saliva dribbling down his chin and landing on Gabriel's stomach. His hole was red and puffy with wetness running down the dildo, slicking it up even more so that it entered the ring of muscle even easier. Sloppy sounds filled the air as Jack went back and forth, eyes closed and images of Gabriel struggling not to cum right here, right now travelling through his mind. He was right. Gabriel struggled under the image of Jack - he was holding it in so bad. He rarely saw his lover like this, always being the one in control, but in this moment he had become unravelled and every part of him was exposed. _Literally._

Jack's pace had now quickened to the point where Gabriel thought the man was about to set the dildo on fucking fire. Desperate, loud moans filled the air and with one last drop onto the huge cock, Jack came all over Gabriel's stomach in large white stripes. He grabbed his cock and started to pump hard, making sure he milked every last drop. Jack slowly got up, legs almost buckling after the show he had just put on, and he moved to stand back on the office floor to look at Gabriel. Jack breathed heavily, barely being able to keep his eyes open, but they damn well stayed open when he saw the sight Gabriel was in. His face in a state of desperation - tears were streaming down his face as they were shut tightly, most likely from the frustrating of not being able to cum. The dildo was wet with the fluids Jack had released from fucking it and the smell of his ass and cock filled Gabriel's nostrils. Then - his stomach, which was covered in thick stripes of Jack's cum. 

"God, you're a fucking mess," is the only thing Jack could mutter as he lethargically shuffled to remove the gag once again from Gabriel's mouth. Gabriel huffed in as much air as he could, on the point of collapsing from the state he was in. He didn't even care what was happening right now. Jack had his fun and now it was his turn. He needed to cum. He'd been edging him for _hours. _

"G-going to...let you cum...." Jack struggled, "You've been such a good boy for me, Gabe." Gabriel moaned at that and nodded furiously, opening his eyes to meet Jacks. Jack smiled and made his way to Gabriel's stomach, scooping up some of his still warm cum and lubing up Gabriel's cock. Jack quickly set a fast pace, knowing that he'd been overly cruel to the man tonight and wanted to grant him his pleasure as soon as possible. Gabriel struggled to breathe and his face contorted as his cock burst from the pace Jack was setting. Thick hot liquid travelled from the tip all over Jack's hand and Gabriel rested his head back, his eyes scrunching up as he let out the final drop. 

"_Holy shit..._" is all he could manage as the air left his lungs. The last thing he saw was Jack raising his cum covered hand to his face and licking it clean before his vision went black. 

* * *

Opening his eyes with a groan, Gabriel surveyed his surroundings. He wasn't in his office anymore - he was in his bed. He looked down to see a thick warm blanket covering his body and turned his head to take a peek at the alarm clock. _7:46am. Shit. _Gabriel threw the covers off of himself; he had 14 minutes to get ready for training. 

"Hey." He stopped at the soft voice behind him. Gabriel turned around towards the bedroom door and there was Jack - wearing a t-shirt and shorts with an apron covering it. He was holding a plate with some pancakes and syrup in one hand and a mug of what Gabriel pressured was his favourite coffee in the other. Jack sat on the side of the bed, motioning him to sit down, and Gabriel did just that. 

"Don't have to go anywhere, I called off training. Told the agents you were sick, I'm sure they won't mind as much as you will." The blond boy laughed, setting down the plate and mug in front of Gabriel, urging him to eat and drink. 

"I don't even - _what?" _ Gabriel muttered, genuinely confused. He took a fork from the plate and began cutting into the syrup covered pancake, raising it to his mouth and chewing slowly as he tried to make sense of the whole situation.

"You passed out last night after I...y'know, fucked you into a coma?" 

Gabriel choked on the coffee travelling warmly down his throat. Jack opened his eyes worriedly, patting his back. "Jesus, take it easy, Gabe." He said with a laugh as Gabriel regained his ability to drink coffee properly. 

"You're fine. I carried you here, tucked you up into bed. Made sure you didn't _actually _die from my cock."

"What about my-" Gabriel was cut off.

"Your office is clean, don't worry, I wasn't going to leave a 10 inch dildo sitting on your couch so Jesse could hold it against you for the next decade." 

Gabriel chuckled. He picked up the last piece of pancake, sliding it around the plate, gathering up all the syrup he could. He offered it to Jack, slowly bringing the fork up to his mouth. Jack smiled and parted his lips slightly, taking the bite and slowly chewing it while looking into Gabriel's hazel eyes, finishing it by licking some syrup that had fallen down to his chin.

The man groaned. "God, do you have to make _everything _sexy, boy scout?" 

"Mhm, shutup you love it." Jack muttered, tilting his head to look at his lover tucked up in bed, a warm cup of coffee nestled in his hands. 

"No, I love _you_." Gabriel said, setting the cup down and lifting his head, planting a kiss to Jack's syrup covered lips.

"Love you too, even if you are so needy." Jack chuckled and kissed him back. "Get some rest, beautiful. Can't convince Angela to stay away from you another day." 

Gabriel smiled weakly, his eye lids already threatening to pull him into a deep sleep. All he could manage back was a nod as Jack gave him a final kiss, pulling the blanket up to his shoulders and leaving the room.

Gabriel turned to his side and let his head rest heavily on the soft pillow behind him. He should convince Jack to do this again - even if it was just for the delicious pancakes. 


End file.
